


Flame

by KittieMitties



Series: GhiraLink Week [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Heavy Petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorry excuse for a lot of fire imagery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

His eyes are coals, warm with the promise to ignite in an instant and take the world with him.

His words are matches, sharp and quick against unsuspecting ears and looking to start a fight.

He appears in spurts of gold, stands proud and grins when sparks fly between their blades, and departs in much the same way as he arrived.

His presence stokes a fire in Link's belly, burning strong and making itself known that it's there to stay. With every encounter it grows, hot and volatile like the Demon Lord himself, but there is no denying the passion each has, that grow separate and together until all that's left is to try to tame, to smother it back to a manageable entity.

Fierce kisses and hands that leave smoldering trails in their wake, if they quench it now it'll settle, they know. The real question,

For how long.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, most of this week's prompts I've filled with writing and I'm really dang proud of that.


End file.
